injustice_2_mobilefandomcom-20200223-history
Basic Attack
Basic attacks are performed by tapping or swiping the screen. There are several different types of basic attacks. *Regular ("light") basic attacks are performed by simply tapping. They are fast and build up the hit counter quickly, but do the least damage per hit. *Rush attacks are performed by swiping right. It allows you to dash closer to your opponent, or if you are already next to them, push them backwards significantly. *Jump attacks are performed by swiping up. They can be used to dodge ranged attacks and certain hazards like Harley Quinn's cupcake while moving forward, and deals the most damage, but they are very slow. *Low attacks are performed by swiping down. They can negate block and reset the opponent's hit counter. They can dodge ranged attacks, even those that visually travel at ground level (e.g. King of Atlantis Aquaman's waves). *Ranged attacks are performed by swiping left, then tapping. The swiping left is required - if you tap the screen without swiping, even if you are a long distance away from your opponent, the fighter would only attempt a regular basic attack. While there are many nuances with basic attacks, in general most characters can use this combo well: Regular basic attack x 3, rush attack, regular basic attack x 3, low attack. Afterwards, block until you could use it again. Fast Attacks are Basic Attacks that damage multiple times in the same hit, achieved with hero stats, equipment bonuses, or some buffs. Hit counter Hitting an opponent with any kind of basic attack adds to the hit counter. If the opponent blocks, the hit counter will not increase, but will not be reset either. Being hit without blocking resets the hit counter (other than damage-over-time hits). Switching characters will retain the hit counter. For every hit on the hit counter, special attacks do 5% bonus damage. While the number shown on the hit counter has no known cap, the bonus damage is capped at +200% (at 40 hits). Blademaster Robin has a minimum hit counter. Batman Ninja Robin has a minimum hit counter, and adds a number of hits every time a Batman Ninja teammate tags in. Robin has a chance to add 2 to the hit counter with every single hit. Multiverse Batwoman has a chance to preserve the hit counter upon being hit. The Move List from the pause menu incorrectly shows 12 hits conferring a +200% damage bonus. Ranged attacks Some ranged attacks can hit and destroy each other. The same ranged attack can always cancel each other out. In addition, Harley Quinn's popgun bullet, Green Lantern's rocket and Deadshot's bullets can destroy each other - but as Deadshot fires 2 bullets with each ranged attack, it would only consume 1 bullet and the other would go on to hit his opponent. Harley Quinn's popgun bullet can collide with Batman and Robin's batarangs. Wonder Woman's shield toss and Green Lantern's rocket could also destroy each other. Shazam's lightning bolt and Superman's heat vision could destroy each other. This might imply all of these ranged attacks are in the same "class" and can all destroy each other. Some hazard specials have indestructible "projectiles" that would destroy any ranged attack (e.g. Green Lantern's Grinder, Armored Superman's Heat Vision). Energized Starfire's Star Dust creates a large orb that slowly floats forward and can mutually destroy many ranged basic attack projectiles. Catwoman and Master Thief Catwoman are unique in that they whip as a ranged attack but it is not a projectile and has limited range (they only hit if she retreats once, not further). However, it could still be used to destroy any projectile in range. Cheetah also does not use projectiles and leaps towards her opponent as her ranged attack. Trivia *Previously there was no known cap for the hit counter damage bonus, and the counter was shown to work for at least 247 hits (+1235% damage). Category:Game Mechanics